


Slaves in Paradise

by spudz1442



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Kidnapped Kara Danvers, Kidnapped Lena Luthor, Kidnapping, Sex Slave Kara Danvers, Sex Slave Lena Luthor, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudz1442/pseuds/spudz1442
Summary: After she is cast out of Man's World for taking Maxwell Lord's life, Wonder Woman decides to retreat back to her home of Themyscira. But before she leaves, she's going to be taking a pair of souvenirs with her, in the form of a certain beautiful Luthor and the Kryptonian who's in love with her...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter summary: Wonder Woman kidnaps Kara and Lena and makes them her pleasure slaves. Enjoy!

AMAZONS ATTACK! Lena Luthor let out a small laugh and shook her head at the headline of the newspaper as she tossed it down on her bedside table. It was true that Themyscira was on the brink of war with the rest of the world but the newspaper was clearly just trying to have a catchy headline. It was a problem she would worry about tomorrow, it had already been a long day for her and the only thing she was focused on was getting some sleep. She knew that there was a strong possibility she would be drawn into whatever conflict would arise from Wonder Woman's decision to kill Maxwell Lord. As the smartest being on Earth, she regularly was called upon to assist the government when they faced a threat beyond their capabilities. For all the time Wonder Woman had spent in "Man's World," so little was still known about her people: the Amazons. Their culture, their magic, just what they were hiding on that island; it all remained a mystery, even to Wonder Woman's allies in the Justice League. Lena could already imagine getting a call tomorrow, begging her to assist in putting together some kind of defense plan against an invasion by the Amazons of Themyscira.

She reached back and unzipped her black business dress, trying to stop the gears in her head from turning already, her mind already eagerly wanting to tackle the problem. The fabric loosened around her sensual form then she slipped it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it in only her black bra and panties, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip off her high heels. She then walked over to her dresser, sliding it open and retrieving a silk chemise nightdress. Her slender arms arced back as she found the strap to her bra, her fingers pinching down on the clasp and releasing it from her chest. She slipped the bra off and set it aside, her perky breasts barely needing the support as they rested so firmly on her chest. She then slid her panties down from the curve of her hips, pulling them down her long legs. She remained nude for only a moment, taking the nightdress and lifting it above her head then letting the fabric flutter down and settle on her feminine form nicely, the straps resting on her slender shoulders as the silk aligned to the curves of her figure.

The hem of the nightdress swished alongside her upper thighs as she walked to the bed, her bare feet padding softly on the ground. She tossed her bedsheets open then slid under the covers, settling into their warm embrace as she let her eyes close. The phrase ‘Amazons Attack’ flashed across her mind one final time before she dismissed the words from her thoughts, letting out a small sigh at what tomorrow would bring. But her involvement in this coming conflict would arrive far sooner than she realised...

As Lena drifted off to sleep, a figure stood on the rooftop of a building opposite her high rise apartment. The dark shadows of the night clung to her red and blue outfit, making her go unnoticed which was rare. The heroine known as Wonder Woman usually garnered attention wherever she went, but tonight she intended to remain quiet, her eyes narrowing as she calmly waited for enough time to pass.

She was wearing her standard onepiece outfit, the blue stars on the lower half with the red on top, the golden lining of her belt across her waist and the W that went across the top, running along the plunging line of her cleavage. In one hand she held a black bag full of items she would soon need, the firm muscles in her arm tensed as she kept a grip on it. Her flowing black hair rested between her shoulders, her beautiful features had a serious expression as she remained focused on her plan. She waited for another hour just to be sure that Lena would be asleep then she took a step toward the edge of the rooftop, the muscles in her long legs tensing before she leapt forward. She sailed through the air then her red boots touched down on the balcony outside Lena’s room. Her hand reached for the door then, with a firm crack, she forced it open with her incredible strength. The night air made the curtains ruffle as the door opened, then she stepped through into the room. Walking through the darkness of Lena’s bedroom she approached the sleeping woman, standing over her and looking down at her peaceful expression. She looked even more beautiful asleep, her feminine features taking on an almost angelic quality; her plump lips parting ever so slightly as she took slow breaths.

Wonder Woman reached down carefully and peeled the bedcovers up, revealing Lena’s body beneath, the chemise having slipped even higher on her supple thighs. The heroine then set the bag down on the bed next to her prey and opened it. She reached in and first pulled out a white cloth and a small brown bottle, unscrewing the lid and pouring out a few drops of the liquid onto the cloth. Lena’s head turned to the side and she made a soft mewling sound, her brow furrowing as she seemed to react to the presence in the room. She was beginning to stir but it was far too late, Wonder Woman had the cloth ready and she began crawling up the bed toward her. One hand rested next to Lena’s head as she settled herself into position, the the other hand brought the cloth slowly forward. The cloth hovered by her mouth for a moment then in one swift movement she brought it clamping down, making a tight seal over the womans lips.

Lena’s body shifted as she felt this pressure weighing on her, then her eyes snapped open and she made a loud muffled moan of shock. Wonder Woman let herself rest down fully on top of her to keep her in place, letting her weight pin down the waking woman. Lena began wriggling under her captor, her shock at seeing Wonder Woman giving way to a desperate struggle. Her body grinded against the firm form pressing down on top of her, their breasts rubbing as her chest shifted and wriggled side to side. Her legs were a little harder, wriggling and kicking up and down until Wonder Woman hooked her legs against Lena’s, trapping them in a simple hold she had learnt on Themyscira. Lena moaned desperately as she felt the scent from the cloth filling her lungs, Wonder Woman keeping it constantly against her mouth and nose no matter how hard she struggled. Her hands tried to weakly push at Wonder Womans wrist, but using her free hand the heroine grabbed Lena’s wrist and slammed it down to the bed beside her. Lena’s free hand continued pushing but it grew weaker every second, her eyes starting to show a glassy dazed look. With every breath she could feel a numbness washing over her, the chloroform making her feel weak and listless. She made another moan through the cloth, this one of distress as she felt herself fading.

Wonder Woman watched intently as Lena started making long slow blinks, the hand that had been pushing at her flopping down on the bed. She loosened her grip on Lena’s wrist, letting her arm lay there beside her head as she calmly brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and said “Just relax Ms Luthor. No harm will come to you” the words barely reached Lena’s drug-muddled brain, drifting past her ears and bringing her little comfort. She made another few long slow blinks, her eyes getting closer and closer to being closed every time. Her expression softened along with the rest of her body, Wonder Woman feeling the woman going limp beneath her, sinking just a little deeper into the bed as her muscles lost any tension. Only the smallest sliver of white was visible now, then her eyelids snapped shut, her chest rising and falling as she let out a soft sigh and her consciousness faded away. Wonder Woman kept the cloth pressed over her mouth and nose for a few more moments then cautiously peeled it up, the damp cloth lifting from her plump lips. She observed Lena's peaceful features for a moment then leaned in and kissed her, their lips pressing together as the heroine let out a moan of pleasure from the delicious taste of her captive.

She remained in the passionate kiss for a few moments, her hands sliding down to squeeze Lena's breasts through the nightdress. Then she removed her mouth and smiled, seeing just how helpless Lena was. This was only the first part of her plan though; she would have time to enjoy her new slave later. She put the cloth away and retrieved the items she needed to ensure Lena remained her helpless captive. She pulled out multiple lengths of silk rope and a silk cloth, all made from the finest materials in Themyscira. She started with her gorgeous captive's long, luscious legs, planting a kiss on the smooth skin of Lena's soft, bare soles before binding her ankles. She tied the silk tightly as she secured the knot, the soft material pressing into Lena’s supple form and squeezing her legs together. With silk ropes tied to her ankles and above and below her knees, Wonder Woman was satisfied she could move higher. She took Lena’s shoulders and carefully turned her over, letting her limp form slump onto her front. She then took her wrists and let them flop down on the small of her back. Wonder Woman was skilled with the rope and quickly tied up Lena’s wrists, the silk becoming like handcuffs as she cinched them in the middle and made an inescapable knot.

She tied another length just above Lena's elbows and around her torso - above and below her perfect breasts -, pinning Lena's arms to her shapely body, then turned her back over, smiling down at her bound captive. She gave her breasts another firm squeeze then her hands ran down along her silky chemise nightdress, slowly lifting her own body off of that of her prize as she turned to pick up the silk cloth. Wonder Woman carefully straightened out the cloth, turning it into a long rectangular strip which she pressed tightly over Lena’s lips. The soft silk covered the lower half of the woman's face, from just under her nose to her chin. When she awoke any sounds she made would be muffled by the fabric, and to ensure it stayed that way Wonder Woman tied it as tightly as she could behind her head. Lena was now helplessly bound and gagged, although she remained completely unaware of it, taking soft breaths through her nose as she lay still. Wonder Woman ran her hands along Lena’s legs, stroking her soft skin before moving back to her breasts. For all her intelligence she had been so easy to defeat and the princess of Themyscira was already wondering how easy it would be to make her submit and accept her new status as the prized pleasure slave and concubine of Diana and all of her Amazon sisters.

Her eyes flickered from her captive to the bedside table, seeing Lena’s phone sitting there “Perfect” Wonder Woman smiled as she reached for the phone and picked it up, tossing it into the bag. It was time to go and Lena was coming with her. She carefully turned Lena around so her long legs draped off of the bed, then she leaned her forward so she could take her waist and hoist her up over her shoulder. With Lena’s weight nicely settled she wrapped an arm around her upper thighs, unable to stop herself from giving her captive's lusciously plump behind a quick squeeze. As quietly as she entered the room she walked back to the balcony, Lena slumped over her shoulder with her legs draped down in front of her chest, the nightdress doing little to cover her rump as it stuck up in the air. Wonder Woman tensed her legs then leapt into the night, kidnapping Lena without raising a single alarm.

*

The CatCo news offices were buzzing with the seemingly inevitable war between Themyscira and the rest of the world. No-one had seen Wonder Woman since the murder of Maxwell Lord but his killing wouldn’t go unanswered. Kara was trying to stay out of it, most were anticipating how many papers this would sell but she was more concerned with the ramifications this would have for her superheroine identity. The last thing she wanted was to fight the Amazons but if they started a war it might have to come to that. She especially wasn’t looking forward to facing Wonder Woman; she had never had any reason to test her strength against the Amazon princess but the thought frightened her. She walked past all the fervour as people ran amongst the desks, all trying to compile as much information on the Amazons as possible. She made it to her desk and sat down, tapping the power button on her computer just as she heard the phone in her purse buzz.

She was still focused on her computer as she absent mindedly reached for her phone, her eyes glancing toward the screen. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she saw someone had sent her co-ordinates along with an image attachment. She focused on her phone as she unlocked it and opened the attachment, her eyes going wide as she made a shocked gasp. The image was of a clearly kidnapped Lena Luthor! She was kneeling, bound and gagged, in a silky nightdress on a beach somewhere and it looked completely deserted, only Lena and whoever took the picture were there. Kara could feel her heart beating hard in her chest, her mind racing with a million questions as her trembling hand continued holding the phone. Whoever had sent the image was clearly trying to lure her there and yet she knew she had to go. Lena wasn’t just a close friend to Kara, the young heroine had strong feelings for her which might even be described as a crush. She wondered if the person sending her the photo knew about how she felt, if they knew that seeing Lena in danger would light a fire in her that couldn’t be put out. She had so many questions and no way to answer them, they would all have to wait; saving Lena came first. She shot up from her chair, hurrying across the office and into the elevator. She was so focused on Lena she didn’t even bother to tell anyone where she was going.

Moments later she was shooting through the air having quickly changed into her outfit on the roof of CatCo. Her red pleated skirt fluttered in the breeze as she rocketed forward, the air rushing all around her. She had a determined expression on her face and her mind was filled with thoughts of Lena. There were few people she cared about as much as Lena and rescuing her was all she could focus on. Following the co-ordinates that had been sent, she made her way to a deserted tropical island, her eyes narrowing as she saw Lena on the beach far below her. She flew down with great speed, only stopping when she was just above the sand, her red boots touching down as she made the last few steps to Lena. She was still on her knees and she looked weakened, her head limply lolling up to look at Kara with a hazy stare. She let out a small moan through her silk gag as Kara got closer and said “It’s okay I’m going to...” But before she could finish a golden lasso flew through the air and lowered perfectly around the heroines torso, tightening at her elbows and pinning her arms to her side. Lena moaned softly again but it was far too late, Supergirl had already been caught.

She immediately tensed her arms to try and break free, a look of frustration crossing her face as she found the rope seemingly unbreakable. With all her strength she couldn’t understand why the rope wouldn’t break, her shoulders wriggling side to side as she groaned angrily. She then shot up into the air, planning to loop round and fly right at whoever was doing this to her. She only barely made it off the ground before a firm yank on the other end of the lasso brought her crashing down into the sand. With a pained groan she stumbled up messily, wobbling from the inability to use her arms as she got to her feet. As she did she finally saw who was holding the end of the lasso, a look of shock coming across her face as she stared at Wonder Woman striding confidently toward her on the beach. “Wh… What? Diana? What are you doing?” Kara asked with a confused look, the momentary distraction giving the Amazon princess more than enough time to pull the lasso again, yanking Kara off of her feet and bring her to the ground right in front of her.

Wonder Woman was upon her immediately, spinning her onto her back and straddling her as she pinned her to the ground. She reached behind her where she had tucked a cloth into her golden belt, already damp with a special type of chloroform made on Themyscira. She whipped the cloth round then pressed it down over Kara’s mouth as she replied “I’m doing what I have to for my people” Kara moaned as she felt the cloth pressing firmly over her lips, her body wriggling under the Amazon as she tried to get free. She may have been trapped but she wasn’t as helpless as Lena had been, her shocked look turned into a hard stare as her eyes glowed red and she shot out her heat beams. Wonder Woman quickly raised her other arm, using her gauntlet to deflect the beams off into the ocean. She held her arm there until Kara realised it was pointless and let the beams die down. Once that tactic was foiled she found herself at a loss for what to do, with all her powers she couldn’t find any way to get Wonder Woman off of her and every second more of this strange scent filled her lungs.

She tried flying up but Wonder Woman pressed down on her harder, the heroines form soft yet so strong as she kept her trapped on the floor. Kara moaned desperately through the cloth, an indignant look on her face as her legs wriggled and kicked in the sand. Her efforts only made her take deeper breaths and soon Wonder Woman felt the younger heroine begin to soften, her struggles becoming more listless. Her hips made a final few jerking motions then she settled down, her angry look sinking into a weak expressionless stare. Her eyelids fluttered then with a soft sigh they closed, her shoulders sagging as her body lost any tension. Wonder Woman smiled as she peeled the cloth up from her lips, looking down at Supergirl's unconscious form with a satisfied expression. She tucked the cloth back into her belt then stood up, standing over Supergirl in a dominant pose.

She stepped to the side of her, then moved to her boots, kneeling down and calmly taking Supergirl's ankle. She wriggled off the bright red boot and let Supergirl's leg flop down, then she reached for the other ankle and removed that boot as well. The blonde's legs and feet were now completely bare and Wonder Woman couldn’t help stroke her hand up from her ankle to her supple inner thigh. Her fingers pressed down firmly then she moved higher to her torso. She carefully unwrapped her lasso to give her better access to Supergirl's costume. She then had to move behind her to lift her up a little and peel the upper half of her costume off. The tight fitting fabric lifted up over her head and off her arms, leaving her in just the blue bra she wore underneath. She let Supergirl rest back down as she tossed the upper half of her costume aside, she looked so cute and helpless in just her bra and skirt that the Amazon couldn’t help fondling her breasts for a few moments, testing how firm they were as her fingers squeezed down around them.

Supergirl would be out for hours so she had plenty of time to gather up her boots and outfit then calmly walk the few steps down the beach to her invisible jet. It had shielded her from detection when Supergirl had landed on the beach and it would soon be departing with both of her beautiful captives. She tossed the items inside, then picked up a silk cloth she had left on one of the seats. She came back to Supergirl and rolled her over, taking her arms and moving them behind her back then binding her wrists together with her golden lasso. She wrapped the rest of the lasso up her arms and above her elbows, trapping her arms behind her back. She then carefully rolled Supergirl back over and took the silk cloth, pulling it tight over her lips and tying it behind her head. Wonder Woman ran her fingers along the gag to make sure it was smoothly against the blond heroines mouth, then her hand slid lower and she took a firm hold around her waist. She hoisted her up, the amazons incredible strength allowing her to sling Supergirl over her shoulder like she weighed nothing at all.

Lena was still on her knees, bleary-eyed, as she watched Supergirl being carried toward her. Wonder Woman walked up to her, then retrieved the cloth she had tucked in her belt. Lena weakly shook her head and whimpered for mercy, but Diana ignored the pleas of her gorgeous captive and, once again, calmly pressed the drugged cloth against Lena’s gagged mouth and nose and held it there until the already groggy kidnap victim's eyelids fluttered closed. Lena slumped forward against the Amazon as she tucked the cloth away and Diana grabbed her round the waist with her free arm. In one smooth motion she hoisted Lena up, settling her on the shoulder opposite Supergirl. Both their rumps - Lena's lusciously plump and spankable; Kara's more muscular and firm, but no less enticing to behold - stuck up in the air as Wonder Woman wrapped her arms around their curvaceous bare thighs to keep them in place. Her hands stroked up and down their soft and smooth legs as she triumphantly carried them to her jet, sat them in separate seats facing across from each other, and buckled the two kidnapped damsels in securely for the long ride. They would soon be taken to Themyscira where their new lives of captivity would begin.

***

ONE MONTH LATER

Diana smiled as she lay on her side in bed, her hand stroked along Lena’s shoulder then down to the curve of her hips, slipping between her thighs then back up to firmly squeeze her breasts. Lena was dressed in a silky white nightdress, similar to the one she had been captured in, with an equally short hem that showed off her long legs. Diana was dressed in a white regal gown befitting her status as a princess but she would soon be stripping out of it, the more she played with her captive the more she could feel that passionate desire to ravish her growing again. Lena’s time on Themyscira had mostly been spent in the Amazon's chambers, bound and gagged. She had been reduced from the smartest woman on the planet to a mere pleasure slave, albeit a cherished one. Diana kept her busy most of the time but she was generous to her sisters as well, allowing them their own time to enjoy Lena’s body.

She rolled on top of Lena and began grinding her body into hers, delighting in the soft moans and wriggling Lena made under her. She could feel the heat in her growing and she moaned deeply as she kissed her neck then worked her way down to her breasts. She kissed lower until she found her inner thigh, making Lena shudder with every teasing kiss as she worked her way up between her legs. Then she heard a knock on the door, a sad sigh escaping her lips as she raised her head and declared “Enter!” She gave Lena’s thighs a final kiss then rolled off the bed to address the Amazon that came in, standing to attention as she said “Princess, you asked to be informed when Supergirl returned from her mission” Diana nodded and smiled at the Amazon as she replied “Yes, thank you sister, I’ll go out to greet her”

Diana walked through the halls of the royal palace then down the marble steps. Supergirl was already waiting for her at the bottom and Diana smiled warmly at her as she approached and said “How did it go? I trust their boats were all destroyed?” Kara looked clearly uncomfortable being controlled like this and she let out a small sigh before replying. “Yes. We left them with one to take back the crew from the other boats. But they won't be trying to invade by sea again” Diana walked right up to her and stroked a hand along her cheek as she smiled and said “Very good, my slave.” Her hand then turned to take Kara’s chin a little more firmly, her other arm wrapping around her waist as she pulled their bodies against each other and kissed her deeply. Kara let out a muffled moan of shock against her lips but she didn’t resist. She knew she had no choice and it wasn’t the first time Diana or one of the other Amazons had treated her this way. They were either using her to help them win the war or using her body for their own desires. She had tried to resist at first but as long as they had Lena she had no choice but to submit.

Diana’s hand slid down and went under Kara’s pleated skirt, groping her ass firmly as she kissed her. Then with one last moan of pleasure she peeled her lips away, smiling at seeing Kara’s submissive look of shame from the kiss. “Seeing as you did such a good job I think you deserve a reward” Diana said with a sultry smile as she motioned for Kara to join her then walked back up the stairs into the palace. She walked Kara back to her chambers and up to the door, stopping to say “The one you care so much for is in here. We will be having a ceremony for her tomorrow. Until then, she is yours to do with as you wish.” The blonde heroine slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, seeing Lena on the bed she hurried over as Diana closed the door and locked them both inside. She walked back down the hall with a smile on her face, knowing that the temptation would be too great for the more naive heroine.

“Lena! Are you okay?” It was the first time she had seen Lena since they had both been brought here and she could feel her heart racing as she rushed over. She came onto to the bed and knelt beside her, carefully reaching behind her head and removing the gag. She slipped the soft fabric off of her mouth then curled her arms around her, lifting her from the bed and hugging her tightly as Lena replied “I’m okay, I’m glad you’re here Kara” they embraced for a few moments then Kara gently lay her down on the bed as she said “Let me see if I can get these off” the silk ropes ran all along Lena’s body, the intricate knots hard to release. Her hands ran along Lena’s soft, shapely body as she tried to get the ropes off and as she felt the supple skin beneath her fingers her heart began to beat harder. Diana’s words rang in her head ‘She is yours to do with as you wish’ and she looked down at Lena’s sensual form. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined this very scenario multiple times: Lena Luthor, the woman she’d had a crush on for so long, completely at her mercy.

Her eyes glanced over to the silk cloth she had left beside Lena on the bed and she made her decision, reaching out and grabbing it. “What are you… mmmppphhh!!” Lena’s words were quickly muffled by Kara pressing the gag over her lips and tying it tightly behind her head. As soon as it was in place she placed both hands on either side of Lena’s head and pulled her toward her. She pressed her lips against the silk cloth, kissing Lena through the gag as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the romantic moment she had dreamed about for so long. Lena’s eyes were still wide with shock and she moaned against the kiss, but there was nothing she could do against the stronger woman, held in the passionate embrace as she felt Kara’s soft lips against her gag.

Kara didn’t know if there was something about being on this island that was doing this to her but she didn’t care. She could feel the blood pumping through her body now, the kiss had awakened a hunger in her that she needed to satisfy. She came out of the kiss then pushed Lena down on the bed with a heavy thump. She then reached down and took the top half of her costume and peeled it off, her hands rising above her head as she stripped down to her bra and tossed the blue material away. As soon as it was off she lunged down, pressing her body on top of Lena’s and kissing her again. Her hands were all over her, squeezing and fondling as she lived out every sexual fantasy she had ever had. Her lips moved lower, kissing down to Lena’s breasts then squeezing them firmly as she licked and nibbled at the two soft mounds. Lena’s moans slowly turned from distressed to pleasurable as she was unable to control the sensations from Kara’s mouth. She could feel every wet kiss on her skin, shuddering and moaning as she felt Kara’s soft lips move lower and lower. Then she felt her between her legs and her head tilted back as she moaned loudly through her gag, her cheeks blushing a bright red as her whole body trembled with pleasure.

*

Kara made love to Lena long into the night, keeping her bound and gagged the entire time while she ravished her. When she finally tired and fell asleep, it was with Lena in her arms, curled up around her like a prized possession. Lena was slowly starting to get used to (and even enjoy) being a slave for the desires of other women and she had also passed out from sheer exhaustion. Their peaceful embrace was interrupted when the doors opened and Wonder Woman loudly declared “It’s time for the ritual to commence!” Other Amazons filed in alongside Diana, lifted Lena up from the bed, and then carried her away. Diana walked over to Kara as she shuffled off the bed and got dressed with an embarrassed look “I see you enjoyed yourself last night. For every successful mission I will allow you another chance to enjoy Lena. Consider her your reward, do we have a deal?” Kara pulled her top back on and blushed as she replied “Okay… I’ll do whatever you want”

Diana led Kara to where the ritual was starting, a large number of Amazons had gathered around a mystical pool of water deep amongst a wooded area on Themyscira. The trees cleared for a strange, circular hole in the ground that had water so pure it seemed to sparkle. As Kara arrived the Amazons still had Lena in their grasp beside the pool, waiting for Dianas arrival. They were all wearing skimpy white minidresses and leather sandals, their long toned legs bare as they gathered around the pool. Diana walked up alongside Lena who was still moaning and wriggling her shoulders side to side on her knees “Sisters! Today we bestow the great gift of immortality upon this mortal woman! After this ceremony is complete both she and the Kryptonian will be our slaves for all time!” The Amazons all cheered, even some applauding as Lena shook her head and moaned desperately through the gag.

There was nothing Kara could do except watch as the Amazons picked the bound and gagged Lena up and carried her into the magic pool of water, letting her sink down to her shoulders. They surrounded her in the water, kissing and fondling her from every angle as they let the magical properties of the pool take hold. Their bodies all pressed together in the wetness of the pool, Lena’s silky nightdress becoming practically see through as she was overwhelmed by the sensual assault. Wonder Woman watched over the erotic display in the water then she calmly walked beside Kara and whispered in her ear “Join them; the water will have no effect on a being like you” she then kissed her neck and gave her a small pat on the butt to usher her forward.

Kara let out a small gasp from the swat of Diana’s hand on her backside. Then - as if she was in a trance - she slowly walked forward and lowered herself into the water. She was immediately pulled in amongst them, her body becoming one of the many writhing feminine forms. Diana smiled at Kara accepting her place as a pleasure slave on the island, the perfect weapon and the perfect submissive subject. Both her captives moaned and shuddered as the Amazons in the water with them kissed and squeezed their wet forms, using their bodies however they desired. Then when she was unable to control herself any longer the princess stepped down into the water and joined her subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's new lives as pleasure slaves are explored and Kara must confront a revelation about her true desires...

Her bare feet padded softly on the grass even though she was running as fast as she could. Her slender frame made the impact of her feet barely audible, the only sound was the heavy breaths she took as she ran amongst the trees. She was running through the forests of Themyscira, although where she was actually going she had no idea. Lena Luthor had been on the island for weeks now and this wasn’t her first time running through these woods. She knew that escape was impossible, it was an island, there was nowhere to go. But if she didn’t at least try to feign an escape attempt she would be placed across the lap of one of her captors and spanked til her rounded behind was a rosy red. At least this little game gave her a brief respite from the near constant sensual assaults upon her supple form. She was one of the many ‘pleasure slaves’ on the island, and with so many Amazons who lusted after her she rarely spent a waking moment not writhing and moaning in pleasure, wanted or not.

She was wearing a white skimpy nightdress, the hem of which fluttered up to show off her backside with every stride of her long legs, flashing a matching set of silk white panties that perfectly hugged the curve of her rear. She glanced over her shoulder nervously as she continued running, then she faced forward and nearly ran right into one of her captors. Lena came to a sudden halt as the Amazon put her hands on her hips and giggled “Going somewhere?” Like the others she was wearing a white dress with a fabric much thicker that the thin silk of Lena’s, although the hem was almost just as short. She also wore a pair of leather sandals in contrast to Lena’s bare feet. “I found her!” the blonde Amazon called out to the others who were pursuing her through the forest. But before they could arrive Lena darted to the left and kept running. “Over here!” she heard behind her as she took off, her luscious dark hair fluttering behind her back.

She barely saw the thin rope looping over her, then it travelled lower and the lasso tightened around her ankles. Her long legs snapped shut and her momentum came a quick stop, sending her tumbling forward, her breasts bouncing into the soft grass as she let out a breathless groan. While not magic like Wonder Woman's, the lasso was a common tool of the Amazons and this wasn’t the first time it had been used to bring this game to an end and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. “Got her!” the feminine tone came from behind her, it was full of joy and a girlish glee. Then three Amazons were upon her a second later. Their hands were all over her, holding her down and giggling as they tied her hands behind her back and groped her legs and behind. She knew by now to play the part of helpless captive, moaning and wriggling her hips, her backside jiggling to their delight as their hands squeezed and fondled it.

With her wrists and ankles bound she was promptly sat up, her long legs lying out in front of her as the Amazons closed in. One sat on her thighs facing and the other two knelt either side of her, each holding an arm to keep her up while getting so close their bodies became like two walls near squashing her with their soft bosoms. “Got you again” the one straddling her thighs said softly, her hand reaching out and gently tilting up Lena’s chin to face her “You’re completely helpless” she looked into Lena’s wide eyes, seeing no hint of resistance. “Say it” she said as she leaned in closer, the warmth of her breath tickling Lena’s lips. With a soft sigh Lena slowly opened her mouth and said the words she knew they loved to hear “I’m completely helpless” 

The words barely made it out of her lips as the Amazon immediately began kissing her, pressing their mouths together, the soft shape of their pillowy lips perfectly molding into a passionate embrace. As she kissed her the other two began fondling Lena’s breasts, their hands sliding between the two women's bodies and squeezing down on the two malleable orbs. They also leaned in and began kissing and nibbling on either side of Lena’s neck, sending shivers through her sensitive skin, her shoulders twitching upward in response. She moaned deeply from the overwhelming erotic assault, the sound muffled by the woman's mouth still locked against hers. The three amazons worked in unison to dominate their captive, kissing and fondling her as they slowly lowered her down to the ground, resting her head gently onto the grass. 

The one kissing her began to kiss lower and lower, finding her breasts she kissed her nipples through the soft white silk, her wet tongue making the fabric near see through in how passionately she licked their soft shape. Lena’s mouth wasn’t left unattended for long, the other two now taking turns in forcing their tongues deep into her mouth, their hands gently turning Lena’s head to one side for a long passionate kiss then to the other and back again over and over. As they kissed her the third continued her journey lower, kissing down to Lena’s hips then carefully shimmying her night dress up to reveal her panties. Her hands raked up Lena’s supple thighs, moving up to the curve of her hips and gripping the waistband of her silky white underwear. Then with a firm motion she pulled it down, jerking Lena’s hips up from the floor as she pulled her panties down her long legs. As soon as they were off she buried her head between Lena’s thighs and the gorgeous brunette let out a long shuddering moan.

*

A little while later, once the Amazons had sufficiently ravished Lena, they slid her panties back on and sat her up. They put her back in the same position, trapped between their bodies, her skin now glowing with the perspiration of her multiple orgasms. She was breathing heavily and had a dazed stare from the overwhelming sensual assault, her plump lips hanging ever so slightly open as the blonde straddled her thighs again and said “Awww our little pleasure slave is looking sleepy. Let’s help her out” the other two giggled and began gently fondling Lena’s breasts as the blonde reached between her own bosom and pulled out a white cloth she had prepared earlier. It had been soaked in the Amazons magical chloroform, the effects making the chemical never lose its potency, no matter how much time passed between its application on the cloth and its use.

The blonde leaned in and gave Lena one last long passionate kiss, then she peeled her lips away and replaced them with the cloth, her hand firmly pressing down over Lena’s mouth and nose. Even though she had been chloroformed dozens of times now she still let out that same muffled moan of shock, her eyes snapping open wide then fluttering down to a glassy eyed stare. She could still feel the sensations of the other two groping her breasts, but those sensual tingles began to fade the further her eyelids drooped down. She made one final mewling moan against the cloth, a soft “mmmmppphhh...” barely audible from how weak she was. Then her eyelids slowly closed, the light behind her eyes fading away just before they snapped shut. The Amazon peeled the cloth away and said softly “So beautiful” then leaned in and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

Once Lena was unconscious and sleeping peacefully she was slung across the blonde Amazon's shoulder and carried back toward the main city. She was so deep asleep she couldn’t feel the grip of the arm around her upper thighs, the slight bounce of her hips against her captor's shoulder with every step, the cool air on her backside as it stuck up on her captor's shoulder. She also couldn’t make out the sounds of the new training grounds as she was carried past those. The noise of swords clashing against shields and the grunts of the new recruits being trained in combat. Lena was the first to be taken to the island against her will but she hadn’t been the last. Over the past few weeks Wonder Woman and her army of Amazons had been capturing dozens of beautiful women and bringing them here. The war in Man's World was raging on and the kidnapped women were given a choice: Join the Amazon army or become pleasure slaves as a reward for those that did fight. The ranks of their soldiers and their slaves had grown larger every day, the sounds of feminine moans now audible throughout the city at night.

The game that Lena had played and lost once again was quite common for her and the other pleasure slaves. The Amazons delighted in letting them try to escape then capturing them and making them their slaves all over again, bondage and chloroform always being used to subdue their captives once the game came to its inevitable conclusion. The Amazons walked down the cobbled streets of Themyscira, past a few other slaves being led on collars, toward a white stone building that had a lavish bedroom suitable for their prize. Before they could reach it they heard a loud “Hey! Put her down!” from above them. They paused and looked toward the sound, seeing Supergirl hovering down and landing in front of them. She was wearing her modified costume, the one that made it clear she was Wonder Woman's property. Over the S on her chest there was now a larger W, and the top itself had been amended to be sleeveless and cropped, showing off her toned stomach. Her skirt had been made shorter, the slightest ripple now showing off her blue panties and toned rump, and she was no longer allowed to wear boots, Wonder Woman preferring the look of her long legs when there was nothing on her feet.

Kara landed with an angry expression, her arms crossed as she blocked the Amazons path and said “I told you to put her down. She belongs to me!” The Amazons just smirked at her demand, her cute girlish features and her skimpy outfit made it hard to take her seriously. “I think someone's jealous” the Amazon to Lena’s left giggled, the one to the right chiming in “Or maybe she just wants to join Lena. I’ve got space for you over my shoulder, Super-slave!” Kara glared at both of them, she was tired of being treated like this by every Amazon on the island. Since being captured she had become one of their greatest warriors, second only to Wonder Woman, yet between missions she was still treated like any other pleasure slave, knocked out, tied up and ravished by any woman who desired her. The blonde Amazon looked at her with a smug smile as she said “You forget your place Supergirl. Would you like it if your mistress was informed of your impudence?” While she could be used by other Amazons, she officially belonged to Wonder Woman, and the princess of Themyscira had trained her to be obedient through bondage, spankings, and rewarding her with access to Lena.

With a soft sigh Supergirl unfolded her arms and hung her head as she replied “No” the blonde Amazon's smile got a little wider as she said “That’s what I thought.” The other two slowly advanced on Supergirl, glancing toward each other with a devious twinkle in their eyes. “I think she needs to be reminded of her place” the one on the left said with the other nodding and replying “I agree” Supergirl saw their intent and began backing away with a nervous wobble in her legs. But they were too quick for her, one rushing round behind her and wrapping their arms around her chest to keep her in place, the other pulling out a white cloth from her bra and pressing it down on Supergirl's mouth. She had gone from demanding Lena’s release to becoming just another helpless slave in moments, her eyes going wide as she made muffled moans. 

The woman behind her gripped her tightly while the one in front pressed her body firmly into Supergirl, the two of them squashing her between their sensual forms. Her wide eyes soon took on a hazy stare, her eyelids slowly drooping down. Her body melted between them, their feminine forms squeezing into her as her legs trembled and went limp. They kept her on her feet, their hands groping and holding her up as they watched her eyelids flutter down over her wet eyes. Then, with a barely audible sigh, she sank down into unconsciousness, her limp form slumped forward over one of their shoulders and hoisted into the air. With another slave added to their collection the three Amazons resumed their path back to their living quarters, both Supergirl and Lena hanging limply on their shoulders.

Once they had Lena and Supergirl back in their bedroom they dropped them on the silk sheets of their large bed. There were many rooms like this, designed for the purpose of pleasure. The bed was large and the sheets silky and soft. They were a few candles lining the room and a rose scent in the air. Near the bed was a cabinet that had any items an Amazon might need to play with their slaves. As soon as Supergirl's limp form was deposited on the bed the Amazons retrieved some rope and smelling salts from the cabinet. They rolled Supergirl over and neatly crossed her wrists behind her back. Then they tied them together and carefully looped them round her chest, creating a harness that made an X shape between her breasts. They left her legs unbound for now so they could be spread apart, one of the Amazons kissing her inner thigh then sliding off her panties. 

They used the smelling salts to wake Supergirl and Lena, then they immediately pushed the cloths over their mouths again to bring them down into a sleepy state. Both women moaned weakly under the cloths, the smelling salts giving them a brief moment of clarity before the chloroform once again subdued them. They were both used to this by now, being awakened only to be brought down to a more pliable state. Once they were sufficiently weakened, the Amazons slid the straps of their own white dresses off of their shoulders and let the fabric fall to the floor at their feet. Two made a sensual crawl across the bed to Supergirl while the third ravished Lena all over again, their bodies entwining as their soft moans grew louder and louder.

*

After the lengthy passionate lovemaking, Supergirl had once again been knocked out with chloroform. She was so exhausted she almost welcomed the peaceful slumber. When she woke she had been moved to a different bed, one that she was very familiar with. Her eyes fluttered open and she found she had been released from her bondage and her skimpy modified outfit put back in place. Her long legs stretched out on the bed and she moaned softly as she looked up with dazed eyes. She could hear a strange slapping sound and a muffled moan following every impact. It took a second for her head to clear but when it finally did she realized she had been taken to the room of her mistress, Wonder Woman. She groggily managed to sit up and saw that Wonder Woman was in the room with her, she was sitting on the end of the bed, and across her lap was Lena. Supergirl could see where the sound was coming from now, Lena’s perfectly rounded behind was perched on Wonder Woman’s knees and she was being spanked to a steady rhythm.

Lena was bound and as gagged as usual, a thick cloth was between her lips and her arms were secured in a boxtie so they wouldn’t block the steady assault of Wonder Woman's firm hand. Supergirl could see Lena had been stripped to just her bra, her bare bottom having turned a light shade of red from her spanking. Supergirl wanted to yell at Wonder Woman to stop but she knew better than to defy her mistress. Instead, she scurried off the bed and came beside Wonder Woman to say “Mistress please… she didn’t do anything wrong.” Wonder Woman made one final smack to the supple skin of Lena’s backside, her hand coming to a rest on the red mark she had created, then she looked up to Supergirl and replied “I heard about your little outburst, my pet. I know that spanking Lena is a much more effective way of getting you to behave. So, from now on, any disobedience by you to any Amazon will result in sweet, innocent Lena here being put over my knee” Wonder Woman stared into Supergirl's eyes, daring her to question her dominance. Kara's plump lips parted, remaining open for just a moment, then she sighed and said “Yes mistress...” Wonder Woman was just too powerful, and while Lena remained a slave here Kara had no choice but to comply.

“Good. You can kneel right there and watch me finish the spanking. Then, once it’s done, you can both pleasure me to make up for being so impudent” Wonder Woman said in a firm commanding tone, to which Kara bowed her head and replied “Yes Mistress” and sank down to her knees. Lowering down she came closer to Lena’s face, seeing the woman she loved moaning through her gag as Wonder Woman resumed her spanking. Supergirl tried to hide it on her face but she was fuming on the inside. She had completed dozens of missions for the Amazons, helping them beat the military of Man's World and bringing them closer to winning the war. Yet, for all her efforts, she was still treated like a simple pleasure slave. After every mission she would be rewarded with Lena, given time to have the gorgeous brunette all to herself. But it wasn’t enough. Being here with her had made Kara fall even more deeply in love with Lena and she wanted her all to herself. It was a revelation she had realized on her first night on Themyscira. That was when she had come to see that she wanted to be the one making Lena her slave...

*

That first night Wonder Woman had landed her invisible jet on the shores of Themyscira, Supergirl was only just starting to wake up after the ambush on the beach. The first sensations she felt were of her clothing being removed, her boots wriggled free from her feet and her top lifted up over her breasts. She made a soft mewling moan as her heavy eyelids tried to open, making it halfway on her sleepy expression, showing half of her wet eyes as as she was carefully rolled over onto her front. She felt her arms being placed behind her back then something being tied around them, she could feel it was some type of rope and whoever was tying it knew what they were doing. She remained in that sleepy state throughout her bondage, feeling the rope binding her arms then running up and around her neck in a type of collar, the long length of cord having just enough slack to bind her and leave a length long enough for a leash.

Finally her eyes opened a little wider, her plump lips trembling as she moaned “Wh...mmmpppphhh” her very first word was interrupted by a thick white cloth being pulled between her lips then tied behind her head, gagging her in her first waking moment. “Shhhh. Just stay right there” she heard from behind her as the gag was tightly tied in place. With her arms behind her back she could only weakly lift up to her knees, watching dizzily as Wonder Woman walked round in front of her. Across from Supergirl was Lena in that same skimpy nightdress Supergirl had seen her in on the beach. She was starting to wake too but Wonder Woman quickly retrieved a white cloth and firmly clamped it down over her mouth. “Mmmpphhh!” Supergirl moaned in their direction, her shoulders wriggling as she tried to free herself. But there was nothing she could do, it wasn’t just ordinary rope, it was Wonder Woman's magical golden lasso binding her. She was forced to watch as Lena was brought down to the edge of consciousness, her eyelids fluttering near closed as her whole body melted down to a limp pliable state.

Supergirl continued watching as Lena was bound and gagged, the Amazon princess deftly restraining her captive with knowledge gained from a lifetime of experience in bondage. With Lena bound and gagged, Wonder Woman hoisted her up like she weighed nothing at all, settling her on her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her supple thighs to keep her in place. Wonder Woman then walked right in front of Supergirl still on her knees, displaying Lena to her as she picked up the other end of the leash and said “I’ve brought you to Themyscira, Kara. Both you and sweet, pretty little Lena here are now my personal pleasure slaves. I’ll tell you what you’ll be doing for me in my private chambers. For now all you have to do is...” Wonder Woman gave the leash a firm tug, pulling Kara to her feet as she said “Follow your mistress” Kara tried to glare at Wonder Woman but her eyes couldn’t help but tremble. Not so much for herself but for the lithe form of Lena so limply hanging over the Amazon's shoulder. With a muffled whimper and a submissive nod she submitted to Wonder Woman's command, and she was promptly led out of the jet and toward the city.

In just her bra and skirt, Kara was led through the streets of Themyscira. The other Amazons had heard of Wonder Woman’s conquest and had come out to welcome her home. There was cheers, laughter and applause as the beautiful women lined the streets to watch. Already there was excited chatter about capturing more slaves for the coming war. This first example so enticing that it began to light a fire in every Amazon that saw it. Lena had been reduced to a pair of long legs draped in front of her Wonder Woman’s chest, her soft creamy skin making them deliciously sensual. Her behind stuck up on Wonder Woman's shoulder like a prized trophy, its perfectly plump shape garnering the attention of all Lena’s future mistresses. Supergirl could hear Lena making embarrassed moans through her gag, they were weak and soft but showed that Lena was fully aware of what was happening to her. She made the smallest wriggle of her hips, the movement only making her behind more enticing as it shook side to side. 

Lena was garnering a lot of attention but so too was the gorgeous barefoot blonde captive being led on the leash behind her. Supergirl tried to just focus on Lena as she was led amongst all the Amazons. But she couldn’t help notice how they were ogling her, their eyes burning into her with a deep desire. A desire she would soon find herself subjected to over and over. In the distance, the large marble building of Wonder Woman's palace loomed over them, getting closer and closer as Supergirl's bare feet padded softly on the cobblestones. Supergirl looked toward it fearfully then back down to Lena, reminding herself that she had no choice but to submit. As she looked at her she felt a small tingle from the golden lasso binding her. Its magic forced her to accept a truth she had been trying to ignore. Her noble notions of protecting Lena weren’t that noble at all. She didn’t truly want to free her, what she wanted was to be the one with Lena over her shoulder, to be the one chloroforming her then making her a helpless prisoner. Kara’s cheeks blushed as the lasso forced her to realize this. Another added humiliation that Wonder Woman wasn’t even aware she was inflicting upon her. From that first night, what had been a strong crush had changed into a passionate desire. Supergirl wanted Lena to herself and there was only so long she could resist this urge.

*

After the thorough spanking, Wonder Woman lifted Lena up from her knees and placed her back on the bed. Kara could see an amorous look in Wonder Woman’s eyes as she came toward her, grabbing her and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She was then pushed down to the bed next to Lena and Wonder Woman pounced on both of them. She was their true mistress, the superior woman who had defeated and enslaved them both. In bed she treated them like the slaves they were, making them submit to her desires as she stripped out of her outfit. Wonder Woman's feminine form was utterly magnificent, and both women were now used to worshipping it in every way she demanded, whether it was pleasuring her with their mouths all over her body, or allowing her to ravish them with a hungry lust. Wonder Woman only allowed Lena’s gag to be briefly removed when she wished to make use of her mouth, or when she wanted her to call her ‘mistress.' Other than that, she remained always gagged and in her tight bondage. 

While being utterly dominated Kara found herself being bound as well, Wonder Woman enjoying to slowly pleasure her then tie her up and force her to return the favor. Wonder Woman had a more boundless energy than any other Amazon, she never seemed to tire or falter, her slaves chests heaving as she wore them out with her ravenous appetites. She had them squashed close together, bound and gagged while her nude form kissed and groped them at the same time. She might have kept going until they passed out from sheer exhaustion had there not been a knock at the door. Wonder Woman sighed in annoyance while her two slaves sighed in relief, finally given a moment to recover, their bodies having been constantly forced to respond to the erotic assault, the continual shuddering and moaning wearing them down. Wonder Woman gave them each a final kiss on the thigh then slid off her bed and slipped into her outfit. She answered the door to one of her Amazon warriors. It was time for another mission in Man's World.

She left Lena bound and gagged on the bed but Kara was released so she could join her. Kara had come to look forward to these missions, it was upon their completion that she was rewarded with Lena, allowed to have her all to herself. Even on the missions, Wonder Woman kept her in the modified skimpy outfit, for all her powers she still looked like a slave even on the battlefield. The war in Man's World had predictably been going in the Amazons favor. With both Wonder Woman and Supergirl on their side there was little any military could do to oppose them. Kara always made sure that there were no casualties, once their tanks and weaponry had been disabled there was little they could do but retreat or surrender. She took one last look at Lena lying helplessly on the bed then she quickly took off, wanting to be back as soon as possible to retrieve her prize.

*

“Well done slave. You fought well” Wonder Woman said hours later as she stood with Supergirl at the steps to her private quarters. Kara was practically shaking with excitement but she managed to contain it as she submissively replied “Thank you mistress” Wonder Woman smiled at the submissive gesture and nodded toward the building as she said “You may take your prize” again Kara replied “Thank you mistress” then she hurriedly ascended the steps and rushed down the hall. She threw open the doors and her excited expression turned into a gasping look of shock as she saw three Amazons groping Lena as they knocked her out with chloroform, the three of them kissing and stroking her weakening form as they knelt beside her on the bed “Let her go! She belongs to me” Kara cried out as she entered the room and demanded Lena’s release. 

But one slave demanding the release of another meant little to the Amazons who just giggled and pulled Lena off of the bed, one of them slinging Lena’s limp form over her shoulder as she replied “You can have her when we’re done. We need to do some training for our next recruiting mission.” She knew Wonder Woman would punish her for trying to stop the Amazons, so all Kara could do was tremble with rage as Lena was carried away, the Amazon holding the drugged brunette reaching up to give Lena's rump a spank and possessive squeeze intended to further tease and anger Kara just before they left. Being denied her reward for the mission was more than Kara could take and her fists clenched as she watched the Amazons once again kidnapping Lena in front of her. At that moment, Kara decided she had to escape. She was going to make Lena her slave and take her away from here to keep Lena all for herself.

Much later, Lena was returned to Kara’s room. She was waiting by the door, taking Lena from the shoulder of the same smug Amazon who had whisked her away. She cradled Lena lovingly in her arms and slammed the doors closed, taking her to the bed and carefully laying her down. Kara had been waiting for her all day, the sun had set now and she finally had Lena all to herself. She had made the bed in preparation and she slowly let Lena’s supple form rest on the crisp white sheets. Lena had been given to her bound and gagged, her long legs squeezed together, her wrists behind her back, a white cloth between her plump lips. Kara rested an elbow beside Lena’s head, letting her rest on the bed and look down at Lena’s wide helpless eyes. She carefully brushed a few strands of her dark brown hair out of her gorgeous blue-green eyes, Kara’s fingers brushing against Lena’s soft cheek. 

She had ravished Lena many times after her missions but now she went a little slower. She leaned in and kissed her on her gagged lips, making a soft wet sound as she kissed lower and lower. She kissed her neck and along her shoulder, tasting Lena’s smooth skin as she worked her way down to her long legs. She heard Lena let out a shuddering moan from the sensation of the gentle kisses on her thighs, the sound so feminine and passionate that Kara couldn’t control herself any longer. She moved back up so she was face to face with her then to Lena’s surprise she gently lifted her head up and untied her gag. A look of confusion went across Lena’s face as the gag was pulled away, so rarely was she allowed to be ungagged that she remained silent even when it was removed. With her lips free Kara leaned in and kissed her again, and this time Lena responded, moving her mouth so it matched Kara’s movements, their lips pressing together over and over as they kissed each other passionately.

From the way she had kissed her back, Kara already knew the answer, but she still had to ask, she pulled her mouth away and said in a breathless tone “You want this don’t you? To be my slave? To belong to me and just me? Tell me I’m not imagining it. The only reason I’ve stayed here was for you, Lena” Kara watched as Lena took a few heaving breaths, her heart beating hard in her chest as she looked up into the eyes of Supergirl. Then she replied “Yes. I didn’t know what to think at first but all this pleasure… It’s like nothing I ever imagined. I love being so helpless, so overwhelmed with so may sensations. The others treat me like just a toy. But… I’ve always known how you felt about me Kara… and… I do want to belong to you. Just you. Please take me, Kara. Steal me away and make me all yours.” Kara’s eyes went wide with delight, a huge smile spreading across her lips as she immediately kissed Lena again, their bodies pressing together as she made a grinding motions that squashed Lena down into the soft bed. 

As they kissed Kara reached over for the gag, smoothly picking it up and holding it in her hand. She so wanted to pleasure Lena right now but she wanted to get her far away from here first. With the gag in her hand she lifted her mouth, keeping her lips close to Lena’s as she looked into her eyes and said “I’m going to gag you now… my slave” Lena smiled in response and replied in a soft tone “Yes mistress” Kara pushed the gag between her lips and tied it behind her head, kissing her on the mouth as the cloth pulled her lips open. She then reached behind her pillow where she had stashed another item, her day of waiting for Lena having given her the time to prepare everything she needed. She pulled out the cloth that she had earlier soaked with chloroform, bringing it in front of Lena’s mouth and slowly clamping it down as she looked into her loving eyes. “Breathe in my pet. Take nice deep breaths. When you wake up it’ll just be you and me” Kara said as she held the cloth in place, and in response Lena’s chest rose and fell, obediently inhaling the chloroform.

As she chloroformed her, Kara’s other hand gently fondled and groped Lena’s breasts, squeezing the soft orbs as she felt Lena slowly going limp. She peeled the cloth away to kiss her on the lips and whisper “Good slave” then she pushed it back down and continued knocking her out. “Everything’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you from now on” Kara said soothingly as she watched the light begin to dim in Lena’s eyes, a glassy stare settling over her expression as she melted beneath Kara. Lena’s trusting look slowly faded as her eyelids fluttered closed, her wet eyes shining as the image of Kara faded to black. With a soft sigh, the now willing damsel passed out, her muscles losing any tension as her sensual form drifted into unconsciousness. 

Kara’s heart was beating harder than she thought possible, her body shaking with excitement as she peeled the cloth away and kissed Lena on her gagged lips once again. She then tucked the cloth into the waistband of her skirt and carefully scooped Lena up from the bed. Taking care with her limp form she lifted her up and let her weight settle on her shoulder. Kara stroked her hands up the soft legs that now rested in front of her chest, enjoying the smooth feeling of Lena’s body. “You’re all mine” Kara said with a breathless smile. Then she turned to the door and hurried away into the night, lifting up into the dark sky as soon as she was outside, taking her sleeping beloved with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
